Trailers adapted for being hitched to a light towing vehicle are well known and bring a simple solution to the problem of transporting heavy loads, but the skip which constitutes the main part of these trailers is usually fixed, i.e. non-detachable, which makes unloading operations difficult.
This Applicant's French Pat. No. 2,252,231 discloses a skip hoisting system which can be adapted to light vehicles, such as small trucks. This light type of skip, which can be tipped easily, brings an effective solution to the above-mentioned problem, but when it is required to unload fluid materials, such as water or sand, etc . . . , a tubular extension member has to be added to the hoisting post, prior to the handling operations, in order to obtain a suitable slant.